Little Black Riding Hood
by Supernaturalgirl18
Summary: Sebastian is missing and when Ciel finally finds him, He finds more then he bargain for...SebastianxCiel


_Hello! I got this idea for this fan fiction/short story from a picture I saw on deviant art. It was drawn by angelskully and titled the same name as this! So yea credit goes to her for inspiring me to write this! It's my first Kuroshitsuji Fan fiction and also my first time writing about a MalexMale Pairing! This is really doesn't go over the rating of PG-13 but since a lot of people don't like MalexMale pairings I thought it be safe if I rate it as Mature. Although if this was an episode in the anime I probably wouldn't let anyone under the age of 16 watch it lol so I guess the rating is appropriate lol. I Tried to make all the characters in this IC (in character) but I had to make Sebastian OOC (Out of character) while he was being a wolf, because well he wasn't himself lol he was a wolf! I really perverted one but a wolf none the less…Enjoy! And expect more Kuro fan fictions! Maybe…._

**Little Black Riding Hood**

"Sebastian!" Ciel Yelled From his Study. No Answer. "SEBASTIAN!" He yelled again but Sebastian did not come. Annoyed Ciel got up from his chair and started to look for his butler. "Where is that useless demon?" He said to himself after he searched about a quarter of the Mansion.

"Master?" Ciel heard From behind him. He turned around, it was Mey-Rin. She was holding a basket for a reason Ciel did not know nor did he care to.

"Have you seen Sebastian Anywhere?" He asked the clumsy maid.

"No I haven't sir. In fact I don't think I've seen him all day…." Mey-Rin said going off into dream world thinking about Sebastian.

"Mey-Rin!" Ciel yelled trying to get her mind out of the clouds.

"Huh?!" She asked and dropped the basket causing all matter of foods to come out of it. Luckily it was nothing that could stain the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry master! I'll clean this up right away, yes I will!" Mey-Rin said and started to pick up the food that fell on the floor. Ciel sighed and walked away to continue his search for his butler.

"Master!" Ciel heard Mey-Rin yell 10 minutes later. Surprising she did not trip or fall in anyway. "I remembered what I had to tell you, yes I did" Mey-Rin said.

"What is it?" He asked. He was quite annoyed. Sebastian had ignored his calls and doesn't seem to be anywhere in the house. Where did he go? Ciel doesn't remember ever giving him permission to go anywhere.

"Lady Elizabeth called. She wants to have a picnic lunch with you." She said.

"Well tell her I'm far too busy to have silly picnic with her today" Ciel said waving the servant away. He was about to walk away but then stopped and turned around.

"Where does she want to meet?" He asked. He wasn't lying he had a lot to do today, but if he had said no to lizzy, she would have been upset and probably star crying. He hated being around crying woman.

"There's a carriage waiting outside for you. The driver knows the way." Mey-Rin said. Ciel nodded and started to walk away. "Wait! Master!" She said calling after him. "You forgot this, yes you did!" She said handing Ciel a basket.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Your lunch sir" Ciel looked at the basket.

"Did Bard fix this?" He asked. The last thing he needed was burnt food.

"Oh no! Sebastian did." Mey-Rin said. Ciel looked at her.

"I thought you said you haven't seen him"

"I haven't. This was already in the kitchen when we started work today" She explained. This situation sounds vaguely familiar.

"He better not be '_Dead'_ somewhere in this mansion" Ciel said to himself remembering the time when Sebastian faked his own dead.

"Did you say something, master?" Mey-Rin asked.

"No. I'll be going now. Tell Finny not to break anything, that goes for you too, and tell bard to not burn my mansion down in my absence." Ciel said then turned and walked away for real this time.

"I really don't have time for this. Hopefully this won't take too much of my time" Ciel said as he looked out the window of the carriage. He had a ton of paperwork to do and he still had to figure out where Sebastian had run off too. Ciel was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize that he had stopped. He opened the door and stepped out and looked around. He was surrounded by trees.

"Where the Hell Are we?!" Ciel demanded as he marched up to the front of the carriage where the Driver was. What he saw was not a pleasant site. The Driver was dead. He was bleeding everywhere and it looked like he had been eaten by something. "What the-"His sentence was cut off by a loud thunder clap. "Now it's raining?! This is turning out to be like some bad horror story!" Ciel said. He looked around. It was then that he noticed a house not too far away.

"Better then standing out in the rain." Ciel said to himself and made his way towards the house. The House was like any other normal house. White picket fence, Flowers which were well cared for and the place had a very homey feel unlike his own mansion. "Who would be living in the woods?" Ciel thought to himself. He pushed the thought aside though and raised his fist to knock but before he could touch the door it opened. Ciel walked inside. "Hello?! Anyone here?" He called through the house. No answer. "I am the earl Phantomhive and I require a place to stay for a while" Still no answer. "Probably not home." He said to himself. He walked further into the house and closed the door and took of his coat. They probably wouldn't mind if he had stayed for an hour or two. Besides the rain probably would have had stopped and he would've been gone before they even knew he was there. But what Ciel didn't know was that he was not alone in that house.

Ciel made his way upstairs and into the only bedroom in the house. He looked at the bed. "I'm sure who ever owned this house wouldn't mind if I took a quick nap…." Ciel said. He hadn't had the chance to nap after his parents died. He was always so busy. But he wasn't now and he had nothing else to do. Ciel climbed into the bed and closed his eyes.

"My, What an intrusive little boy" Ciel Opened his eyes at the familiar voice. He sat up and looked around the room. No one else was in there but him.

"I must have been dreaming" He said.

"I assure you, you weren't dreaming" The voice said again. Ciel looked up and saw someone on the ceiling in the shadows.

"Sebastian? Is that you? Where the hell have been?!" Ciel asked with anger dripping from his voice.

"How do you know my name?" Sebastian asked.

"You're my butler."

"I am no one's butler. I think you may have mistaken me for someone else." Sebastian said.

"Stop playing Sebastian!" Ciel said annoyed. An evil laugh escaped from Sebastian's lips as he climbed down from the ceiling and revealed himself in the light. Sebastian was wearing his normal Butler outfit but now he had Wolf ears and a tail. "Sebastian, where did you get those ears?" He asked.

"Oh, these? I've always had them…." He said and walked closer to Ciel and leaned closer to him. "All The Better to hear with, my love…" He whispered into ciel's ear. Ciel shivered at the touch of Sebastian's breath. Sebastian leaned back and lifted his hand and touched Ciel's Face. He moved his hand towards his eye-patch and removed it letting it fall towards the floor. Ciel looked at Sebastian's hands.

"Sebastian, Why are your nails so long?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smirked.

"The Better to do this with, my love" Sebastian slide his finger down Ciel's chest ripping the shirt he was wearing in the process.

"S-Sebastian, Wh-"Ciel started but Sebastian placed his finger gently on ciel's lips. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him up and closer to him.

"Did Lau give you something?" Ciel asked quite disturbed by his butler's behavior. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and noticed that the wolf ears and tail weren't the only things different about him. His fangs were longer then they usually were. "Sebastian, Why are your fangs so long?" He asked. Sebastian smiled a smile similar to a rapist smile.

"You'll see…" Sebastian said and pushed Ciel on the bed and climbed on top of him….

"Young Master?" A voice said... "Master, it's quite irresponsible of you to fall asleep at your desk" Ciel opened his eyes and sat up. Standing There in front of him was Sebastian in his normal butler attire without any wolf ears or tail in sight. His Fangs were also back to their normal size. Upon seeing him Ciel jumped up and backed away.

"Stay away!" He said.

"Is everything okay, master?" Sebastian asked confused. After starring at Sebastian for a minute or two Ciel relaxed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bad dream" Ciel said going back to his desk.

"Would you like me to make you some tea, Master" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded. "Right away, my lord." He said before swiftly out the room.

"That's the last time I eat cake before falling asleep." Ciel said before going back to the paperwork he was supposed to do while waiting for Sebastian to bring him his tea.

**THE END**


End file.
